tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Datadragon Seraphim/TNK Expanded Universe - Ascendant Angel 4
Part 4 of Ascendant Angel, with more to be revealed about the characters, Aerys, Raphael Steelfang and the like. For those who might have followed TNK originally, when the universe ended, it was only one of the universes. We have many parallel universes and timelines. So, just enjoy the story and do not question too hard what is actually "canon" and what is "not canon". If you think Ascendant Angel breaks continuity, just think of it as one of the possible outcomes. It pays to NOT reconcile anything. Viktor Bellamont sighed in relief as he stared at his sister for the moment. He was glad he managed to rescue her, along with a few others. It was good that most of the enemies were dispatched for good, and he felt proud for keeping his sister safe. Viktor opened his arms to embrace his sister, oblivious to the fact she wasn't wearing that much and he was clad in armor. Armor that cooled to the ambient temperature. It was no surprise when Aerys refused to hug him, and in fact shivered. Viktor sighed and decided to lead the group back to his cabin, where he had lived for the past few years, after deciding to strike out on his own. He made his living by robbing Thalmor patrols, and there was pretty much nothing the Praetor of Skyrim could do to stop him, since he couldn't be traced (mainly because the Praetor cannot sense him). Attacking in the Snowstorms and only in the Snowstorms made it easy for him and hard for the Thalmor to come out with any possible counter tactic. It was a good thing he was born and bred in Skyrim. Viktor decided to break the ice by asking "well, I know my sister Aerys, but you two .... who are you?" He directed the question at the two witches. Viktor was still walking for the cabin at a measured pace, so it was possible for the tired ladies to keep up. He normally would have walked faster, but he didn't want to do so and end up leaving the people he saved behind. It wasn't worth it and the Thalmor could end up coming back. The brown haired witch deliberated, but she didn't actually give a reply. The blonde one, though, she replied semi - confidently "I'm ... Marissa, a sorceress." Viktor nodded and said "well, good to meet you, Marissa. As for the other girl, hope she replies when we get to warm up a bit at my place. It's freezing here..." The group picked up the pace. ---- The Praetor of Skyrim opened his eyes, after some meditation. He was somewhat similar to a Breton in terms of features, with a young, angular face with features that could be considered as sort of aquiline and sharp, but still sort of soft. He was handsome, but not in a purely masculine manner. His eyes contained perhaps two of the most sparkling amber/gold irises in existence, shining like a pair of gemstones in the general darkness of High Hrothgar. Still, it was obvious that the Praetor wasn't a pure Breton. He was too tall to be one, despite having a relatively skinny build, and he had a head of shoulder length blonde hair, shiny and smooth. It was in fact hard to imagine why would Eris hire such a young man who looked so skinny to be a Praetor. Yet, he was the only Praetor in Skyrim. The other regions needed more than one. The Praetor stood up, dressed in the golden and white robes that he always wore. No armor adorned his body at all, despite the fact he was obviously a swordsman, with a golden bastard sword strapped across his back. Before him, a singular Thalmor knelt. The Praetor smiled cruelly and said "speak! I know the Solar Empress sent you as an emissiary to speak to me! What do you want to say?" "Empress Eris would like you to track down and kill the escaped prisoners..." "I know. Does she have further requests?" "Well, she wants you to visit her. She says she is lonely." "Well, I think our dear Empress already knows I have a lover. My lover is beautiful." "And you lover, well, the Empress has decided to deal with her, as always, if you continue to refuse. The Empress never said she wanted your undivided attention ... just a moment of your time." "She ... killed ... my ... girl? AGAIN?" The Thalmor visibly shivered and nodded. He knew this was the last moment of his life. It was indeed true, as the Praetor's fiery wings, like those of a pheonix, flared out of his back, lightning up the entirety of High Hrothgar with an immaculate, terrible light. The Praetor's hands glowed gold, as flames formed around them. The Thalmor was lifted off his feet and smashed into the ground with tremendous force, bursting into a pool of liquid, golden flame. "Oh, Empress Eris, I know you like to joke with me, but such pranks ... they are a little too far, don't you think?" muttered the Praetor as he stepped out of High Hrothgar and took to the skies. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:The New Kingdoms